


Silent Conversation Part 10

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Prison fic, Silent Conversation verse, The famous handshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Harvey takes what's his.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I wrote in this verse.  
> Of course, since I haven't seen season 5 and 6 it's not that easy for me to create stories.  
> Those gifsets however were begging to be written.  
> So here we are.  
> Enjoy.

 

Mike slowly exhales as he walks outside Danbury.

Harvey is the first thing he sees and his heart skips a beat at that.

 

  
Of course Harvey would be meeting him at the gate, Harey is always there for him no matter what.

Mike wants to throw himself in Harvey’s arms and just _feel._

Feel Harvey’s hands on his back, feel Harvey’s mouth on his neck, his throat and _oh God,_ on his cock too.

He wants to kiss, bite, lick and _breathe_ Harvey.

They both stand, facing each other, _close, so close,_ but it’s not enough, never enough.

  
_I really want to kiss you right now, Harvey._

_ _

  
_Yeah, me too Mike, but it’s not possible. Your soon to be ex- fiancée decided to show up and I had no choice but to take her with me._

 

_ _

They shake hands and Mike senses it’s killing Harvey too.

They both need so much more right now.

Mike catches sight of Rachel in the background. She is getting out of the car and she looks stunning.

Everything seems to be happening in slow motion and Mike thinks it looks like the perfect happy ending of a romantic Hollywood movie.

Except it’s not.

Mike blinks, momentarily blinded by the hot July sun.

_But what about us, Harvey ?_

_ _

Rachel rushes to Mike and Mike’s heart shatters to pieces at the prospect of what he is about to do to her.

He is careful to keep his feelings at bay, though, and he even manages to look thrilled as they kiss.

Later, he wil tell her later.

That he isn’t coming back to her, that he has decided to live the rest of his life with Harvey.

Harvey, who visited him almost every day, Harvey, who called him in prison as many time as possible.

He knows Harvey is watching them kissing with a fond smile.

He knows what Harvey is thinking right now.

_Enjoy him while it lasts, Rachel. Because he’s mine and he’s coming back to me tonight._

 


End file.
